Hatred For Fighting
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: Many people are unaware of the fact that the characters in the Brawl games are real, honest people at heart. Join Ike in a ten minute preview of his life prior to when Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released. OneShot.


**Hatred For Fighting.**

_New territory again, this time moving to the epic fandom of Super Smash Brothers, Brawl to be precise. Just a little story featuring a few characters, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Super Smash Bros. Brawl, anything related etc. I only own a copy of the game which I can pwn Pit with.**_

:-:-:

The long day before had forced Ike to return to his bed as he tried to leave. Never in his life had he been taken from his natural existence, and forced to fight against many other characters that were also famous in the video gaming world.

'I can't go on like this…' he thought to himself, eyes shut on his bed. Before he could even think of a plausible remedy for the situation however, his surroundings began to flash a pale yellow, before the light became too intense for him to bear.

"Not again…"

Opening his eyes slightly while rubbing them, he noticed he stood atop a large, flat area. A huge crowd of spectators surrounded him, as he glanced at the floor. There was an indentation in the shape of a ball, the top half red as the other was white. In the middle was a small button.

"Pokémon? I hate this more then anything…" Ike spoke under his breath, as he glanced at the large screen in the back of the stage.

Upon it lay numerous digits and words, yet he could hardly make them out due to his latent tiredness. He could read five different names, however.

'…Mario, Link, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus and…Ganondorf? You've got to be kidding me,' he thought to himself. A round like this, in his current state, could prove difficult.

Unsheathing his sword, the golden blade shimmered against the bright lights across the stadium. A subtle gasp from the crowd announced the first challenge.

Leaping out of a green pipe big enough to filter the whole of the United Kingdom's sewage and faeces, Mario shouted his characteristic catchphrase, before turning to face Ike.

"I see you have all your energy then," Ike grinned, seeing Mario wiggle in that little way he does when he stands still. Silent, Mario approached him in a manner of seconds.

"Aren't you sick of this? I mean, we're more then some puppets to be controlled by-"

Taken aback by a swift uppercut, Ike stumbled and failed to complete his sentence. Even more aggravated then he previously was, he got to his feet. "That does it…"

Grabbing Mario by his overalls, Ike threw him to the floor, and smashed his sword unto him. Emitting a squeal of pain, Mario immediately retaliated by throwing a fireball in return.

Touching the large ball, Ike stumbled about as he tried to dampen the fire left by the burns. Putting the fire out, Ike thought of a plan.

'Fighting fire _with_ fire wouldn't be such a bad plan now, would it?' Thinking this, he raised his sword. A small ember ignited at the hilt, before enveloping the whole blade. A few seconds later, feeling the heat create severe pain in his arms, he plunged the blade into the floor, creating a circular blast zone.

At that precise second, he noticed a Blast Bomb fall behind Mario from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh, crap."

Ike had never anticipated this to happen, and just as the blade purged the floor, he ran in the opposite direction, leaving it stuck there. Mario was still in front of him before he moved, steadily being overtaken by the strong force of the bomb. He had also endured the strong burst from Ike's blade.

A few seconds later, Mario was sent flying off of the right side of the arena, screaming as the flames disintegrated him.

"Owned," thought Ike, as he was given a breather for the time being. Running back to the left to retrieve his sword, the next challenger approached.

Seeing him garbed in his trademark green, Link faced Ike and gave a weak smile. Lifting his much larger sword with one hand, before swinging it backwards, Ike announced his starting taunt.

"Prepare yourself."

A quick three hit combo provided by Link's Master Sword startled Ike into a defensive strategy, as he swung his sword to the right in an instant smash flash.

Hitting with superb accuracy, Link was sent flying at least three metres, before getting to his feet. Hearing a bang behind him, Ike turned to see a Poke ball.

"Ah, let's see," He thought, throwing it at Link's head, catching him unawares. In a sudden, awe inspiring flash of light, a small, rotund Goldeen leaped out, flapping about and making a general nuisance. Ike slapped his forehead, as Link rushed towards him.

"Ah, for the love of…take this!" Ike shouted, throwing his sword into the air as Link approached, taking him with it. Spinning dramatically, and screaming out a loud 'Laaaar!!' in the process, Ike had swiped Link around in mid-air when he jumped to grab his blade, before plummeting him into the floor, sending him soaring, but nowhere near defeated.

Struggling, Link scarcely recovered using his hand to grip the ledge, only to see Ike standing above him.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that, but," Ike continued, standing next to the edge that Link was clinging to with one sore hand. "You'll get no sympathy from me."

Saying this, Ike stamped on Link's hand, causing him to plummet down to the fiery pits below. Watching in anticipation, he felt a shudder rise through his spine, seeing him go in such an undignified, and easy, way.

Taking a breath, Ike stood, and prepared himself. Thinking that the next person would be Zero Suit Samus with her cat-like agility, he steadied his breathing, and stood strong.

Taking longer then usual, Ike lowered his sword. Looking around, no signs of life were visible, except for the thousands of screaming spectators. Taking another look at the board in the background, he noticed that it was in fact Pikachu who was next.

He faced his left, to see Pikachu rolling around in a cute, fuzzy ball, oblivious to the large, strong person standing a foot away from it. Still rolling, Ike smiled, as he raised his sword. Holding for a few seconds to channel his power, he released it in the form of a left hand smash, sending the poor little critter flying the same speed as Bowser would run to a KFC.

"Poor thing, but alas, a fight is a fight I'm afraid," Ike thought, very confident in his swinging arm. He then heard the winds blow, but not in a direction he had expected.

The screen had indicated halfway through his 'charging' that the area was going to change to that of the wind farms, sending a rather violent updraft in the process.

"Darn wind," he thought to himself, before seeing a sleek figure fall from the supposed sky. It was Zero Suit Samus. "Well, she shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?"

"I heard that," she spoke, grabbing him and throwing him into the updraft. Feeling his body was now lighter, he became aggravated by the amount of time it took for him to lower to the floor. Samus stood still, under Ike's predicted landing zone.

"I could do this all day," she spoke to herself, as Ike gasped.

"You can talk!?" He shouted, amazed. With a swift kick, Ike was sent way up high to the top of the draft, as she jumped up on par to him.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I can talk," she returned, seeing Ike wipe the soreness on his face from her boot mark.

"Finally," he began. "Why are we forced into doing this? I don't want to fight others; I don't see the point anymore."

"Ever heard of fun?" Samus retorted, before using her plasma whip to entangle Ike. Pulling him into much more intimate bearings, she whispered into his ear.

"Close your eyes and it'll be all over."

Not knowing what she was talking about, the couple landed on the floor. Samus released the whip from around him, as he got to his feet.

"Okay, I take your word. If I can trust anyone," He started, closing his eyes. "Then I can trust yo-"

Halted halfway from an extreme sensation of pain from below, He looked down to see Samus had kicked him right in the groin. As a tear rolled down his cheek, he released one hand from his privates and knelt down. Samus cackled at him.

"Don't trust anyone you don't know, handsome," She shouted, charging her plasma whip for something far more dangerous then entanglement.

No longer possessing the sense of feeling in his legs meant that Ike could not attempt to dodge, or even guard. What was worse, however, was the excruciating stomach ache that now began to form.

"Argh, curse you, Samus," he spoke, a little higher pitched then normal, as she unleashed a fierce crack of the whip upon his cheek. Feeling the force transfer from the whip to his body, he was sent spiralling towards the sidelines.

Releasing the breath from his lungs, he shut his eyes immediately, as the fiery borderlines engulfed him in a split second, eliminating him completely.

Sensing the intense light felt earlier for what was soon to be the 250, 000th time, he opened his eyes to realise he was now lying upon his trusty bed. Sighing in relief, he hunched forward, before standing up next to it.

The large deal of pain he felt before instantly revitalised, as he had to sit down again. His groin was still throbbing with the force of Samus' kick. Looking up at the clock, he noticed it was gone past midnight. The light began to reform around him, as he screamed.

"This…this is why I _hate_ fighting!"

:-:-:

_Well, there you have it. This is a first for me, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Feel free to comment, I look forward to hearing from you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Super Smash Bros. Brawl, anything related etc. I only own a copy of the game which I can pwn Pit with.**_


End file.
